elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Kahl-El
A simple ''Calnlian'' noble who has taken a liking to surrounding himself with the abnormal. He especially enjoys the company of were species due to their odd nature and culture. Once Kahl-El learned that there were surviving ''Ashtok Clan'' members from the ruination of ''Durgrax'', he sought to lend aid. He was mostly alone among the Calnlian nobles however, but managed to commission funding from the city to help rebuild the Ashtok’s lost city. Kahl-El lead a small recovery effort and set out towards Durgrax. Kahl-El quickly learned that Durgrax had been overrun by bandits and vagabonds who settled in the rubble. As Kahl-El and his force cleared some of them out, they also discovered that a strange ratkin raced named ''Piszok-Zok'' obstructed their efforts. Due to tight funds, Kahl-El had the idea to poison the rats and commissioned Calnlian’s ''Mage’s Guild'' to concoct one. ''Faeynala'', ''Talon'' and ''Zikore Raug'' met Kahl-El after a the fetch quest for ingredients from ''Barl''. They explained to Kahl-El that they require ratkin pelts in order to brew the poison he desired. Kahl-El gave them as much information about Durgrax as he could and a map before they set off to delve the ruins of Durgrax. Upon their return, Kahl-El requested that the group fetch his doppelganger friend, ''Selves'' who had apparently become trapped in ''Kelthnir Crossing''. The group obliged and set out to the town to find him. The group managed to find Selves and delivered him to Kahl-El in one piece. Armament, Roric, Talon and Thalnik Ulmrus sought Kahl-El out by request of Mordred Lysander. Thalnik captured a bandit among the ruins and performed a ritual for Mordred and Kahl-El to discuss matters regarding Great Shadow. Mordred suggested he wishes to parley with the creature whereas Kahl-El desires to coexist with the Great Shadow and invite it and its kin as citizens of Durgrax. Kahl-El agreed that Mordred had a mutual goal at the time and bestowed an arcane device to Thalnik and his companions that had the ability to detect divinity. Kahl-El promised the group an abundance of gold before they set off into the ruins to search for Great Shadow. The group battled many hordes of ratkin before discovering the lair of the Great Shadow where they summoned Kahl-El to bring it forth. The Great Shadow battled the party and most notably used its divine pestilence to wither everyone to critical conditions. The battle was hard fought on both sides, but the Great Shadow eventually yielded after a harsh blast of radiant energy from Kahl-El. Kahl-El confronted Thalnik about his assumed ill-intentions with Mordred and Thalnik was faced with a choice: Allow Kahl-El to indoctrinate the Great Shadow and the ratkin into the society of Durgrax or allow Mordred to assimilate the Great Shadow. During a discussion, Thalnik also learned of the Great Shadow's origins in the Underworld, its fued with Balor and that it knows something about the ''Blood Knights''. With everything considered, Thalnik chose Kahl-El's side. Kahl-El paid the group and bestowed Gustfang in good faith to Thalnik. The Great Shadow was left with Kahl-El to be nurtured back to strength with the promise that Thalnik could return to commune with it once restored. Thalnik returned to the Great Shadow in the interest of speaking with the balor aforementioned. With extreme caution, Kahl-El allowed Thalnik to commune with the Great Shadow where Elder Dragon Rider Halos Panascon performed a ritual to teleport Thalnik and his companions to Dathroc. The party shortly returned afterwards which resulted in only Thalnik surviving the encounter. Kahl-El offered to tend to Thalnik, but after a day he believed Thalnik to be in a state beyond his healing capabilities. He summoned Elder Dragon Rider Kaiden Armov ''who then took Thalnik into his care. A few days later, Thalnik returned to Kahl-El to speak to the Great Shadow once more. This time, the Great Shadow had offered to take Thalnik to a group of demons named the ''Arok-Sardukin. Since the Great Shadow offered it, Kahl-El insisted that the group go which they returned shortly after. Category:NPC